Back to December
by RainbowShelby
Summary: When Quinn left Daryl that night she never thought she'd see him again; not in this screwed up world! but after saving a little blonde girl named Sophia she gets a punch from the past. can they fix it or will she leave again!


Quinn:Jessica Lowndes

Lexie: Bryce Dallas Howard

Jake: Michael Muhney

Back to december~Taylor Swift Daryl/oc

Quinn stumbed a little as she ran from the hoard of Freaks on the high way.

"shit fucking shit." she mutters as she reaches a water truck she jumps onto the hood and climbed to the top of it. She quickly lays down and prays they either A didn't see her or B couldn't climb onto the trailer. The moans of the walking dead causes her to tense up; looking up at the clear blue sky. The moans end and she sits up in enough time to hear a little girl scream and run into the woods a pair of Walkers right after her.

"Dammit." Quinn mutters as she jumps down and runs into the woods to save the little girl; she watches a man hide her in a bush and lure the walkers away. The little girl comes out and looks around; Quinn takes this time to walk out. The little girl looks like she's going to run.

"Honey it's alright i'm not going to hurt you." Quinn says holding out her hands. "i saw you run in here and I can help you back to the road. Do you trust me?"

She looks at her and nods; Quinn holds out her hand; the little girl takes it. She introduces herself as Sophia after Quinn introduces herself. They start walking and she see's Sophia is limping.

"were you bit?" Quinn asks casually; Sophia shakes her head 'no' and explains she tripped running from the walker. Quinn nods and offers her a piggyback ride in which the girl gladly accepts. It takes a couple hours but the slowly hit the high way, Quinn sat sophia in the cab of a pick up truck before climbing onto the top and looked for the RV. She sees it about 2 football fields away. She climbs down and Sophia climbs back on to her back.

"I'm tired..." Sophia whispers. Quinn tells her to fall back asleep that we were almost there. She feels Sophia nod and started the trek to the RV. 20 minutes later Quinn is staring back at the barrel of a gun.

"I believe you lost something; i'm just returning her." Quinn says; "she fell asleep on the trek back."

The man on the other side of the gun lowers it as a woman with short grey hair runs over to her

"Sophia?" she says; Sophia stirs

"Momma!" Sophia says sliding off Quinn's back and running to her mother. Quinn smiles at the reunion before walking back to where she left her stuff. "Wait Quinn where are you going?"

Quinn smiles at sophia;

"i'm just going to get my things." Sophia smiles and nods. Quinn didn't like lying to children but she couldn't get attacked to anyone.

"Quinn?" a fimliar voice says from her right. She turns to see her Ex-Boyfriend; Daryl Dixon.

_i'm so glad you made time to see me_

_how's life, tell me how's your family_

_i haven't seen them in a while_

Flashback

"Daryl!" Quinn yells as he and his brother walked into the bar. Daryl looks over and gives her a small smile before getting a beer and walking over to her table.

"Hey Lady bird." Merle says as they sit across from her; "Lexie here tonight?"

Quinn smiles, nods and points over to her cousin who was dancing dangerously close with a random guy. She hears merle scoff before getting up to confront his recent 'fuck buddy'. Quinn looks over at Daryl and smiles. They had been friends since he helped her grandfather (her father's father) repair the barn which by now had been five years.

"So Quinn how have you been?" he asks; She smile

"can't complain. Broke up with Tim today. Hense why Lex and I are here drinking our misery away." Quinn says sipping her budlight.

"wasn't right for ya anyway." Daryl says staring at her; He had feelings for her but she went through boyfriends about the same way Merle went through 'fuck buddies'. The last boyfriend she had was from flordia and she liked him for about two days before he got boring. Quinn looks over at her cousin and merle who were making out; leaning against the wall.

"Looks like your in for a sleepless night." Daryl says with a smirk. Merle and Lex walk over.

"Find somewhere else to stay little brother." he says causing Quinn to start laughing. Lexie gives her a weird look; but ignores her as her and merle leave. Quinn turns to daryl and repeats what he just told her. He flips her off as he drinks the last of his beer. Quinn smiles and stands up grabbing her keys.

"come one dixon; you need a place to stay and I have a big bed." she says grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

_you've been good, busier than ever_

_we small talk, work and the weather_

_your guard is up, and i know why_

_because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind_

_you gave me roses and i left them there to die_

"daryl." she whispers. He stood there emotionless; she didn't blame him the last time she talked to him he walked away from him. A tear slid down her cheek as she stared into his piercing blue eyes. She could tell he was thinking back to the last time they saw each other by the frown on his face. He grunts and walks off; Quinn felt like running into the woods and wait for death but she didn't come this far to give up because Daryl won't talk to her. She continued to the truck and climbed onto the trailer grabbing her bag. Once back on the ground she senses someone behind her; she spins around ready to punch.

"Whoa sweetheart Sophia just wanted me to make sure you were coming back." A man with black curly hair says; "i'm Shane by the way. Shane Walsh"

"Quinn Anderson." Quinn says throwing on her backpack and putting her baseball bat over her shoulder. She looks behind her then towards the survivors towards Daryl.

"do me a favor." she says he nods; "tell her I was already gone."

she took one more look then walks into the woods.

Daryl stomps to his truck grumbling about Quinn and how she left him on his knee, asking her a question he never thought he'd ask.

"Damn woman showing up." he mutters kicking his truck.

"NO!" he heard Sophia yell; "SHE SAID SHE WAS COMING BACK!"

Daryl runs over to the group to find Carol trying to hold Sophia back from running into the woods. Daryl asks what happened and Dale explains that Shane let Quinn leave.

"She didn't want to be here!" Shane defends himself

"She saved my little girl and I didn't get to thank her." Carol says; Daryl grumbles before heading to his truck to get his cross bow.

"where are you going?" Rick asks;

"To find Quinn." he says Rick tells him to wait until the morning. More light means less danger. Daryl sighs and nods. Daryl glances towards the woods cursing Quinn Anderson.

_so this is me swallowing my pride_

_standing in front of you saying i'm sorry for that night_

_and i go back to december all the time_

_it turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_wishing i'd realized what i had when you were mine_

_i go back to december, turn around and make it alright_

_i go back to december all the time_

Flashback

"welcome back to my home." Quinn says with a laugh. Daryl smiles and watches as she walks into her apartment. The way her hips moved as she walk around the living room. "there's beer in the refrigerator."

Daryl nods and grabs two; Quinn walks into her room to change into something more confortable; as she took off her tank top she hears Daryl walk into her room. She smiles to herself and continued to undress. Daryl watches as she unclips her bra and lets it slip to the floor. Daryl licks his lips; she had to know he was in the room. The little tease. Daryl walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Mr. Dixon...i'm trying to change." She says with a grin.

"You're a tease Quinn Anderson." he says moving her hair away from her neck and kiss her. Quinn shivers, crosses her arm over her breasts and turn around.

"how am I a tease, Daryl Dixon?" She asks; he takes her hands and pulls them away from her breast; a blush appears on her face and Daryl smiles.

"why ya blushing Quinn's it's not like I ain't seen you naked."

"Not like this." she whispers as his thumb grazes her nipple; Daryl smiles as she sighs. He leans closer to her ear

"and what is this?" he asks; she groans feeling his hot breath on her neck. He runs his finger down her side causing her to shudder.

"who's teasing now." Quinn walks towards the bathroom grinning ear to ear "i need a shower. Care to join me?"

Daryl smiles before taking off his shirt and walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

_these days i haven't been sleeping_

_staying up playing back myself leaving_

_when your birthday passed and i didn't call_

Quinn looked at the chruch. She hadn't been in church since Lexie's wedding; after Merle left her and went on to some skinny blonde she found Jake and got married within five months. Quinn knew the only reason she married jake so fast was because she wanted to show Merle she didn't need him even if she fell in love with him.

Quinn scoffs none of that matters now. Some bitch Lexie worked with bit her and Quinn walked in on her eating Jake. Quinn couldn't kill her. Not after all they went through; she hears a twig snap behind her about 15 minutes after the bells went off and she found the chruch. She just stared at it as who ever it was got closer. It wasn't a shuffle so she knew it wasn't a Freak but a human.

"look you can say something or i'll fucking take your head off Freak or not." she growl. The person laughs she raises her bat and spins around only to come face to face with the group from the highway; Shane is the one that stood right behind her.

"You don't know me Shane Walsh." Quinn growls. "Sneak up on me again and I will not hesitate to kick your ass. And didn't I tell you to let me go."

Shane motions towards Sophia who breaks away from her mother and hugs Quinn.

"Thank you so much Quinn." she whispers. Quinn looks around at the people not seeing the one person she wanted to. Her eyes shifted to the tree line and sees him standing there looking at her.

"i can't stay." she whisper getting down to Sophia's level. Sophia starts begging her;

"you might as well." shane says; "if you don't either Sophia here or Dixon will make us find you."

Quinn looks at him confused, causing shane to laugh.

"Daryl seemed pretty keen on coming to find you last night." another man says walking up to her. "name's Rick grimes."

Quinn nods and shakes his hand.

"you got it wrong. Daryl Dixon hates me. It'll be better if I just leave."

"Godammit woman don't you know anything." Everyone turns to see Daryl standing behind the group.

t_hen i think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_i watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_and realized i loved you in the fall_

_and then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_you gave me all your love and all i gave you was goodbye_

Flashback

it had been a year since that night and Quinn was as happy as she could be. Merle still fucked around with her cousin so Daryl practically moved in with her. Quinn smiles looking at the man she had fallen in love with as he slept.

"Quinnie you got a letter from Momma." Lexie yells through the apartment. Quinn gets up; pulls on a pair of panties and one of Daryl's shirts. She walks into the kitchen and opens the letter. Lexie informed her that she was off to work and left. As Quinn read the first paragraph her stomach dropped; her Mother's father had fallen at his bookstore and broken his hip. Her grandmother needed her to come home and run things while he was healing. Quinn shoves the letter into a magazine as Daryl walked in to the room his jeans not buttoned, causing Quinn to smile.

"Hey Darlin." he says kissing her. She smiles and hugs him. "Something wrong?"

she shakes her head 'no'. Daryl looks at her weird as she walks back into her room; he hears the shower start running. He walked over to his jacket and takes out a velvet box. He opens it and smiles before closing it again and putting it back into his jacket pocket.

_so this is me swallowing my pride_

_standing in front of you saying i'm sorry for that night_

_and i go back to december all the time_

_it turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_wishing i'd realized what i had when you were mine_

_i go back to december, turn around and change my own mind_

_i go back to december all the time_

Quinn just stared at him with her big Hazel doe eyes confused by his statement. Daryl cusses and kicks the dirt

"i don't hate you. I tried for long fucking time; but Dammit I couldn't hate ya, Quinn." Daryl says. Quinn shakes her head and goes to walk away, "don't."

she stops and looks at him

"You did it once and it almost killed me don't do it again." he whispers for only her to hear. Tears cascaded down her cheek. Daryl wipes them away, "Dammit, Lady Bird. I lost you once I damn sure ain't gonna let it happen again."

Quinn smiles at Merle's nickname but stops looking around again for the big lug but finds no merle. She looks at Daryl and silently asks him where merle was. Daryl explains how Rick Handcuffed Merle to the roof. How when Daryl went to get him; Merle cut of his own hand and caterized the wound and stole their truck. Quinn could tell it killed Daryl to talk about Merle. Rick told the couple that the group was going back to the highway. Daryl nods and they leave.

"I'm sorry Daryl." Quinn whispers; Daryl pulls her into a hug remember how easy it was to be himself around her. "I'm so sorry."

by this time the tears were steadily falling down her cheeks. He hated seeing her cry; she cried that night when she left. Daryl decided to change the subject and asked about Lexie. Quinn frowns and looks into his eyes. She tells him about Jake and the marriage she threw herself into. How a co-worker bit her; her complaining of feeling sick. How when Quinn went to go see her she was munching on Jake.

"she was Four months pregnant when this shit happened." Quinn says sadly. Daryl Decided it was time for them to return to the highway and find some place to stay. Quinn takes his hand and they make their way through the woods.

_i miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_

_and how you held me in your arms that september night_

_the first time you ever saw me cry_

_maybe this is wishful thinking_

_probably mindless dreaming_

Flashback:

"Daryl where are we going?" Quinn asks her boyfriend and they drive into Atlanta. She had been blindfolded once they got into the truck. Daryl had a big night planned for the couple and Daryl was never the romantic type. Hell he had to ask the jeweler where a good place to do it was. Daryl had been saving for the ring for a while now; Taking odd jobs saving up for this night.

"Come on Daryl please?" Quinn whines. He pulls her to him and kisses her. She smiles; "i still want to know."

"Just trust me darlin." he says; she nods and cuddles up against him finally quieting. So much daryl thought she fell sleep. She takes his hand and kisses his cheek.

"are we there yet?" she asks with a giggle. Daryl sighs as he pulls into Alfredo's Italian Restaurant. He shuts the truck off and looks around, he knew his beat up ford stood out like a sore thumb. He takes off quinn's blindfold and she looks at the restaurant then to Daryl. Shock written all over her face,

"Daryl? What's going on?" she asks.

"Can't I be spontaneous? Shit." Daryl mutters. Quinn apologizes as they get out of the truck. "i just want this night to be perfect."

Quinn smiles but inside she was dying. She had to leave to help with her grandfather's bookstore.

_but if we loved again, i swear i'd love you right_

_i'd go back in time and change it, but i can't_

_so if the chain is on your door i understand_

Quinn sat by the fire staring at the dancing flame. She felt Daryl sit next to her; the tension rolled off him and onto her.

"Why?" he asks her. She looks up and takes a deep breath; she knew that why she had left was bothering. She stands up; takes his hand and leads him away from the fire. Suddenly she's standing in front of Daryl's truck. Quinn smiles as she climbs onto the tailgate daryl sits next rto her and she turn to look at him.

"My grandfather got her so I had to go home." she whispers. "to take care of the family business. I was going to tell you at dinner but I chickened out. Then when you..."

"when I proposed!"

Quinn looks down and nods.

"I got scared. I wanted to spend the rest of my life you and I knew that. But then you proposed and something happened. Every doubt I had ever imagined real or not came shooting into my mind and I couldn't do it. Your love for me scared the shit out of me Daryl."

"why were you so afraid?"

Quinn put her hand on his cheek; sighing as she did so.

"you know how I was Daryl i'd date the guy adventually get bored with him and dump him. I was so afraid that i'd get bored and hurt you."

Daryl stood up and began to pace; he was so angry at her, he had never been so angry with her before. Not even when she left. He could hear the group talking about her; wondering how they knew each other. He stops directly in front of her and sit his hands on either side of her.

"so let me get this straight." he says staring into her eyes; "you left because the thought of marrying me scared the shit out of you?"

Quinn looks down ashamed and nods; he lifts one hand to rest under her chin and makes her look at him. They stare at each other for a couple seconds before crashing their lips together.

_but this is me swallowing my pride_

_standing in front of you saying i'm sorry for that night_

_and i go back to december_

_it turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_wishing i'd realized what i had when you were mine_

_i go back to december turn around and make it alright_

Flashback

After dinner Daryl put the blindfold back over Quinn's eyes, much to Quinn's annoyance. Quinn couldn't imagine what Daryl had planned next on this date. As much as she wanted to tell him about her having to leave she just couldn't bring herself to ruin such a romantic date. Daryl had worked so hard and she appreciated all of it. Quinn curled up next to him as they traveled down what felt to her as a dirt road. Daryl stopped the truck and helped Quinn out of the truck. He lead her a couple of feet unil they were under her grandfather's Apple tree; Daryl got onto his knee and told she could take off her blindfold. Quinn takes it off and looks around.

"This is where we first met you. You were sitting up in this tree reading some book and laughing at the crew. I didn't pay much attention to you but when you threw that Apple at me cause I wouldn't answer your stupid question my first throught was you were a bitch but then I got to look into your big Hazel eyes."

Quinn's mind was going a mile a minute. She didn't want to lose him but she didn't want to hurt him.

"Quinn Jo Anderson." Daryl says bringing out the ring. "Will you marry me?"

she froze and started crying.

"i can't daryl." she whispers pulling away from him. "i have to go."

Daryl stood there watching her leave; his confusion turned into anger. Quinn ran to her grandfather's house and sat on the couch. She hears Daryl's truck start up and drive away.

_i go back to december, turn around and change my own mind_

_i go back to december all the time_

_all the time_

Daryl stared down at the sleeping form of Quinn glad that she found her way back to him. He only wished it wasn't at the end of the world. He wished he would have gone after her when she left; but he didn't, so it was much his fault as hers; Daryl shakes his head. Two years was along time to go without seeing her, without feeling her soft tan skin against his. He lays down next to her in the blanket covered truck bed and wrapped his arms around her, it just felt right.

"i missed you darlin." he whispers. She smiles and snuggles next to him.

~Fin~


End file.
